This invention relates, in general, to the forming of material in a reciprocating press having a movable slide or slides which move toward and away from a fixed base. The invention relates, in particular, to apparatus of this type wherein a relatively thin piece of material is formed and wherein it is necessary to precisely control the space or gap between the metal forming punch carried by the movable slide and the complemental forming die mounted on the bolster of the fixed base.